Fire Eternal
by D-man 523
Summary: My own take on Noodle's kidnapping. Seriously disorganized, but I'm working on it.
1. Follow Me, Noodle's POV

**Chapter 1: Follow Me| Noodle's POV**

I was sleeping quitely in my bed, when a strange demon called to me...

Demon: Noodle, Follow me...

Noodle:(wakes up and looks around) Huh?! Who's that? Is it you, Mudsy?

Demon: Follow me, you'll find happiness, happiness eternal, sunshine all the time, you love sunshine happy, sunshine eternal, FIRE ETERNAL!!!(his voice becomes deep and scary in bold parts)

Me: Stop it! Who are you? I hope it's you, Mudsy! This is too far!(Murdoc suddenly bursts into the room with what looks like a vacuum)

Murdoc: NO! It's here too!(wildly waves vacuum around) Noods, fockin run!

Me: AHHHH!(runs out of her room)

Russel: Noodle! Thank goodness I found you!

Me: What is going on, Russel-san?

Russel: An evil presence is within Kong! Come with me!(grabs her and runs)

Me: Where are we going?!  
Russel: The only place it hasn't invaded is the roof! Come on!

They entered the elevator, and it sang the usual song. It's comin up, it's comin up, its DARE! After they got in, it slowly rose up.

Me: We're going to the roof?

Russel: Yeah, and we better get there fast man! I can feel it following us!

Noodle: How did this happen? Why is this spirit in Kong?!  
Russel: No time to explain!

The elevator stops and the door opens. They are on the roof, and Russel slams the elevator door.

Demon: FIRE ETERNAL!!!

Russel: Oh god, I hope it can't get through!

Murdoc's screams are heard. The elevator door quickly opens and Murdoc runs out.

Murdoc: It's seeping into the elevator! We got to get the bloody 'ell out of 'ere!

Russel: How are we going to escape?!

Murdoc: How the 'ell should I know?!  
Me: I'm scared!

Suddenly, the Demon seeps through the elevator.

Demon: Come, Noodle, you will pay for what Russel Hobbs did, eternal sunshine, Eternal fire!

Murdoc: GET THE BLOODY 'ELL AWAY FROM HER!!!(tries to vacuum up the Demon, but it doesn't work)

The Demon swoops and grabs Noodle, and Russel faints.

Demon: FIRE ETERNAL!!! FIRE ETERNAL!(drags Noodle into the ground)

2D runs onto the rooftop.

2D: What is going on?!(his hands are shaking and he's looking all around)

Murdoc: She's gone. She's gone.

2D: Noods?!  
Murdoc: She's gone. It took her.

2D faints and Murdoc lies on the ground.


	2. Bloody 'ell, Murdoc's POV

**Chapter 2: Bloody 'ell!| Murdoc's POV**

I woz just walking into the kitchen, ya know, for some asp'rin. Crazy night, ya know.

Me: Aw... Man. That was one crazy night.

And that big bloke... Wot's 'is name... Russ, Russel. Yeah. He came in.

Russel: What the hell?! I thought you was a robba.

Me: Fok off, I'm gettin' some damn asp'rin. What do you care?

Russel: I felt a strange presence in Kong. Ya know, supanat'ral.

Me: Weird. You mean like spiritual shit?

Russel: Yeah man.

Suddenly, I heard somethin'! It was a Demon!

Demon: FIRE ETERNAL!!!

Noodle: I hope that's you Mudsy! Mudsy! This is too far!

Me: It's the demon!(I grabbed a hoover cleaner)

Russel: What the hell?!

Me: For protection!(I daringly ran too her room, hoover ablaze) Noods, fockin run!!!

Noodle: AHHHHHH!!!(she ran out of the room)

Russel: The roof's the only place that hasn't been invaded!

I desperately tried to fend it off with my hoover, but it wasn't working! I saw Russ and Noods run off to the elevator. I took the elevator once it came back.

Me: Oh god, I hope it doesn't kill us all! Oh god my head fockin hurts!

Suddenly, I noticed the Demon seeping through the elevator!

Me: OH SHIT!!!!!

The elevator stopped on the roof and I slammed the door.

Me: It's seeping into the elevator! We got to get the bloody 'ell out of 'ere!

Russel: How are we going to escape?!

Murdoc: How the 'ell should I know?!  
Noodle: I'm scared!

Suddenly, the Demon seeps through the elevator.

Demon: Come, Noodle, you will pay for what Russel Hobbs did, eternal sunshine, Eternal fire!

Me: GET THE BLOODY 'ELL AWAY FROM HER!!!(tries to vacuum up the Demon, but it doesn't work)

The Demon swoops and grabs Noodle, and Russel faints.

Demon: FIRE ETERNAL!!! FIRE ETERNAL!(drags Noodle into the ground)

The airhead runs onto the rooftop.

2D: What is going on?!(his hands are shaking and he's looking all around)

Me: She's gone. She's gone.

2D: Noods?!  
Murdoc: She's gone. It took her.

2D faints and I lie on the ground.


	3. Oh God No!, Russel's POV

**Chapter 3: Oh god no!!!| Russel's POV**

I was watching some old videos on the tube when I heard something...

Unknown Being: Russel... **YOU MUST DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID! SACRIFICE!!!**

Me: What the?!!

I heard something else in the kitchen. I thought it was a robber, so I grabbed my pistol and ran in that shit.

Me: AHHHH!!!(runs into kitchen & sees Murdoc) What the hell?! I thought you was a robba.

Murdoc: Fok off, I'm gettin' some damn asp'rin. What do you care?

Me: I felt a strange presence in Kong. Ya know, supanat'ral.

Murdoc: Weird. You mean like spiritual shit?

Me: Yeah man.

Suddenly, I heard somethin' again!

Unknown Being: **FIRE ETERNAL!!!**

And then, I knew what it was- A demon! The Demon of my music! It had escaped!

Noodle: I hope that's you Mudsy! Mudsy! This is too far!

Murdoc: It's the demon!(grabs a hoover)

Me: What the hell?!

Murdoc: For protection!(I daringly ran too her room, hoover ablaze) Noods, fockin run!!!

Noodle: AHHHHHH!!!(she ran out of the room)

Me: Noodle! Thank goodness I found you!

Noodle: What is going on, Russel-San?

Me: An evil presence is within Kong! Come with me!(grabs her and runs)

Noodle: Where are we going?!  
Me: The only place it hasn't invaded is the roof! Come on!

We entered the elevator, and it sang the usual song. It's comin up, it's comin up, its DARE! After they got in, it slowly rose up.

Noodle: We're going to the roof?

Me: Yeah, and we better get there fast man! I can feel it following us!

Noodle: How did this happen? Why is this spirit in Kong?!  
Me: No time to explain!

The elevator stops and the door opens. We're are on the roof, and I slams the elevator door.

Me: I'm glad we made it.

Demon: **Fire eternal!!!**

Me: Oh god, I hope it can't get through!

I heard Murdoc screaming. Shit! The Demon's got him! The elevator door opened again and he ran out.

Murdoc: It's seeping into the elevator! We've got to get out of here!

Me: How the are we going to escape?!

Murdoc: How the bloody 'ell should I know?!

Jackass.

Suddenly, the Demon seeped out of the elevator!

Demon: Come, Noodle, you will pay for what Russel Hobbs did, eternal sunshine, Eternal fire!

Murdoc: GET THE BLOODY 'ELL AWAY FROM HER!!!(tries to vacuum up the Demon, but it doesn't work)

The Demon swoops and grabs Noodle, and I faint.


End file.
